Je suis tombé du ciel
|year = 1970 |position = 12th |points = 0 |previous = Catherine |next = Pomme, pomme, pomme |image = }} Je suis tombé du ciel was the Luxembourg entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1970 in Amsterdam performed by David Alexandre Winter. The song is a ballad, with Winter telling his lover that he had previously lived in heaven before seeing her. As a result, he fell from his lofty place and now wishes not to return, implying that being with her is in fact better than being in heaven. Winter also recorded an English-language version of the song, entitled "Falling in Love". The song was performed eighth on the night, following the United Kingdom and preceding Spain. At the close of voting, it had received the dreaded Nul Points, placing 12th (last). It was the only time in their contest history that Luxembourg failed to score. Lyrics French= Je vivais bien là-haut dans mes nuages J’avais le cœur et la tête en voyage Je me croyais tranquille pour longtemps Pour longtemps Chaque fois que je regardais la terre Je la trouvais bien ronde et bien sévère Je n’avais pas envie de voir les gens Mais tout à coup, un jour, en te voyant Je suis tombé du ciel pour me pencher sur toi En arrivant du ciel, je suis tombé sur toi Il m’est venu des ailes en m’approchant de toi Je suis tombé du ciel et je suis fou de joie Je n’irai plus jamais dans les nuages Tu es ma ville et tu es mon village J’ai découvert que le seul paradis C’est ici Dieu qu’on s’ennuie quand on plane là-haut À vivre seul comme un triste pierrot Quand il suffit de plonger dans tes yeux Pour naviguer au milieu du ciel bleu Je suis tombé du ciel pour me pencher sur toi En arrivant du ciel, je suis tombé sur toi Il m’est venu des ailes en m’approchant de toi Je suis tombé du ciel et je suis fou de joie Lala lala lala… lala lala lala… Lala lala lala… et je suis fou de joie |-| Translation= I lived well up there in my clouds My heart and my head were travelling I felt I was quiet for a long time For a long time Everytime I looked at the earth I found it very round and very hard I didn’t want to see people But suddenly, one day, while seeing you I fell from heaven to bend me over you Arriving from heaven, I fell on you Approaching you, gave me wings I fell from heaven and I’m mad with joy I’ll never go back to the clouds You’re my city and you’re my village I’ve discovered that the only paradise Is here I pray that they will be bored when they sore up there To live alone like a sad stay-at-home When it’s enough to dive in your eyes To navigate in the middle of the blue sky I fell from heaven to bend me over you Arriving from heaven, I fell on you Approaching you, gave me wings I fell from heaven and I’m mad with joy Lala lala lala… lala lala lala… Lala lala lala… and I am mad with joy Videos Category:Luxembourg Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1970 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Nul Points Category:Last placers